Little Lost Girl
Little Lost Girl is a zombies gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Origins for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This achievement/trophy requires the player to release Samantha. It should be noted that this 'cannot '''be done on easy difficulty, however, it can be done on solo.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6ulC8Vo8Do Part 1: Activating the generators. *Activate all six 115 Generators. They are located: #In the (Laboratory) starting room. #Outside the Tank Station, near the end of the trench out the right door of the Laboratory. #Outside the Workshop, near the end of the trench out the left door of the Laboratory. #Top left corner of the map. Through the workshop, out the door on the second floor, continue up the hill, on the left side of the Excavation Site, through the center Giant Robot's footprint and across the mud. #Opposite far end of the map. Through the workshop, out the door on the second floor, continue up the hill, on the right, through the Robot's footprint and behind the debris. #Located behind the Church, behind the Excavation Site. *A map for Origins that includes all generators and possible routes can be found in the workshop, just next to the workbench. Part 2: Opening the Crypt *Find the Gramophone and the Blank record. *At the top of the excavation site near the Pack-a-Punch Machine, a staircase will be to the right of the machine, going into the Templar Crypt. There, pick up the Gramophone. #Left of a work bench. #Right of a workbench. *Next, the player needs to pick up a Black vinyl record which spawns in the surroundings of the area. #On a large crate near the debris at the entrance of the Church. #Behind the Excavation Site sign at the bottom of the ramp to the Pack-A-Punch. #In a wheelbarrow directly to the left of the Pack-A-Punch machine at the top of the Excavation Site. *Come back and place the record and Gramophone on the workbench and it will start to play music, opening another staircase to a lower level, the Staff Room. Part 3: Acquire the staffs *Build all four Elemental Staffs. *Each staff has a Record and 3 parts obtainable in different ways. *For each staffs part locations and build tutorials: #Staff of Wind #Staff of Ice #Staff of Lightning #Staff of Fire Part 4: Upgrade the staffs *Upgrade all four staffs. Each staff requires a puzzle to be completed inside the Crazy Place and then on the main dimension itself. After both tasks are completed the stone rings under the dig site must be lined up with the blue sections above the current orb that is being upgraded. When the stone disk are lined up shoot the orb with its respective staff. Once this is done take the staff being upgraded to the crazy place. Place them in their respective altar and kill zombies until the player receives an audio cue notifying them of their success. Note that you can upgrade multiple staffs at the same time. *Staff of Wind **Move the Rings above the Wind exit portal pad into their correct position. You will know when it is complete as the rings ascend somewhat and will begin to move on their own into a new position. **Three small stone balls will begin to release smoke. Redirect these towards the center (pack-a-punch) using the staff of wind. A light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play, indicating when this step is accomplished. *Staff of Ice **Above the Ice exit portal pad a series of floating stones that must be shot. The order is dictated by an ice crystal to the side which will give an indication of which one to hit. After a stone is hit correctly it will turn up. **Three small gravestone like fountains are scattered around the map. Freeze them then shoot them, once this is done a light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play. *Staff of Lightning **There is a purple keyboard and three strings of music inscribed on the side of the Lightning exit portal. Play the music strings on the keyboard to complete the puzzle. **Scattered around the map are eight electric panels. One will be sparking, adjust it until it stops. The sparks will move to the next one. Repeat the process until all panels have been activated, once this is done a light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play. *Staff of Fire **Just down the steps from the Fire exit pad is a grate with coals under it. Kill zombies with the Fire staff until all four small cauldrons have a fire in them. **Head to the church and using the Fire staff light the wall torches in the correct order, once this is done a light will rise from the center site and an audio cue will play. For a more detailed guide to upgrading the staffs please visit their respective pages. Part 5: Staff Placement *Put the Upgraded Staffs in the Giant Robots and the fourth Staff stand. (This part cannot be done on easy) Once all the Staffs are upgraded, a fourth staff stand will appear in the middle of the Staff room under the Excavation site. The player must now put three of the staffs in each of the three different robots: #The Staff of Ice in Freya, the left Robot that treads around the Church. #The Staff of Wind in Odin, the center Robot that treads the Excavation Site. #The Staff of Lightning in Thor, the right Robot that treads closest to the starting area. #The Staff of Fire in the staff room, the fifth staff stand which only appears after all staffs had been upgraded. The staffs can be put in any order. The player will know if this task is completed correctly as Samantha will give a voice notification, and all staffs will be available again in the staff room. Hint* It is advised when playing solo to put the Wind Staff during the last sequence in Odin and wait inside the robot until the red button appears, so the player can save time to do the next step immediately after. Hint * This step can be skipped entirely. Take the Fire Staff down to the pedestal that appears in the excavation site and place it. Then go over the the normal Fire Staff Pedestal and you will notice it gives the option to pick the staff up. Do so, then place the staff back in the middle pedestal. Repeat this step four times. This will complete this section as if you had placed all four staffs. It also means you do not have to risk being without or being unable to get back to your staff. Part 6: Soul Captures *Fill all four Soul Chests and retrieve the One Inch Punch. This can be done prior to all previous steps. The chests are located: #In the Odin footprint on the right of Generator 4 and Juggernog. #In the Odin footprint on the right of Generator 5 and Stamin-Up. #In the Odin footprint next to the southern ramp of the Excavation Site. #In the Freya footprint in front of the Church. Part 7: Stone Retrieval *Retrieve and Purify the Stone slabs and unlock G-Strike Beacon. Note that even with multiple players, this step can be done by only one person acquiring the G-Strike Beacon. *Acquire the Stone slabs in the Tank Station on the far table. *Take them to the Church and place them in the White Basin. *Kill zombies within their area with any melee attack (which includes the Zombie Shield) until the slabs turn white. *Take them back to the Tank Station without touching mud (if mud is touched, re-cleanse the slabs). *Kill additional zombies by melee until the G-Strike appears. Part 8: Using the G-Strike Use the G-Strike Beacon to break The Seal. *Enter one of the Robots as soon as it enters the battlefield and press the Red (G-Strike) button. *Throw the G-Strike Beacon on The Seal, located just south of Stamin-Up outside the map. **Take note when aiming as over or undershooting will result in failure and the Demonic Announcer laughing at the player. For completing this step solo, the player will have to enter 'Odin' via either of his feet. Wait until the countdown reaches one before pressing the red button as the purging sequence is quicker than manually ejecting and the player will not have much time. Immediately after the player lands, they must move closer to the seal, prime the G-Strike and throw it when they are within throwing distance of the seal. If done correctly, the beacon will successfully land and the seal will be broken.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZfjwHB6Dhk Part 9: Defeat the Soldats Release and defeat the Panzer Soldat horde. *Use the Maxis Drone to release the Panzer Soldat horde. *Be aware that 2 Panzer Soldats will spawn for each player. (i.e. If there are 3 players in the game, 6 Panzer Soldats will spawn). Kill all the Soldats to complete the step. *Additionally after this step is completed the Maxis Drone will be unavailable. Part 10: Shoot down the plane Shoot down the invisible fiery plane and kill the invisible white/frozen Zombie and retrieve the Maxis Drone. *Use Zombie Blood to see the fiery plane and shoot it down. *Use Zombie Blood to see the Winged Beast and kill it. It runs clock-wise around the Excavation site. *Retrieve the Maxis Drone off the invisible Zombie. *It should also be noted that a Pack-A-Punched Ballista is not required for this step. Part 11: One Inch Punch kills Use the One Inch Punch on 20 zombies with glowing arms in the Staff room. *Each player in the game has to use the One Inch Punch to hit twenty white glowing Zombies in the Staff room. *Then pick up the Iron Fists power up. *It should be noted that kills are not necessary for this step, if on a high round where 2 or more hits are required for a kill, the first hit will stop the zombie from glowing and that is what is required. Part 12: Completion Free Samantha. *Put all the Staffs back in the The Crazy Place and kill zombies until the portal opens. After this step is completed the Achievement or Trophy will be awarded. Part 13: Paradox Resolution Be aware this is a bonus step and is not needed to acquire the Achievement/Trophy. *Acquire the Maxis Drone. *Reach the Crazy Place through any portal. *Deploy the Maxis Drone and allow it to fly into the portal. *Afterwards a beam of light will shine down in the center with the option to teleport. *If this option is taken the game will end and a cutscene (shown below) will play. Zombies|thumb|center|335 px]] Epilogue (The Ending Cutscene) |tQlrZYw3Os8| Trivia *This is the first major ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies easter egg where players can't choose the ending. **This is also the second easter egg to end the current game without dying. The first being Mob of the Dead's Pop Goes the Weasel. *When getting a Zombie Blood Samantha will refer to the steps by different names. These names are the same ones as Viktor Reznov during the Black Ops mission Vorkuta. **In one of Samantha's quotes; "Every journey begins with a single step. This is step one." is the same quote Reznov says in the mission Vorkuta. **Acquiring and upgrading the staffs is referred to with the "Secure The Keys" quote in-game **Staff Placement is referred to with the "Ascend From Darkness" quote in-game **Using the G-Strike is referred to with the "Rain Fire" quote in-game **Defeat The Soldats is referred to with the "Unleash The Horde" quote in-game **Shoot Down the Plane is referred to with the "Skewer The Winged Beast" quote in-game **One Inch Punch Kills is referred to with the "Wield A Fist Of Iron" quote in-game **Completion is referred to with the "Raise Hell" quote in-game *This is the first Black Ops II easter egg that can be completed alone. **It is the third of the main easter eggs that can be completed alone, after the Fly Trap in Der Riese and the Original Characters Trapped in Call of the Dead. Video References 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMDpVQ8e6Pg Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements Category:Easter eggs